Golden Crown
by Hell's Little Angel
Summary: I don't really know where this story is going,let me know if you have any ideas.please r/r


::Golden crown::  
  
Writen by:Little Angel  
  
Rated:PG  
(standerd disclamer,you know I don't own Sailor Moon or any thing else that has to do with her  
no matter how much I wish I did *sighs*)  
  
Note:I'm looking for someone to help me with this story and some others,I'f you would like to  
E-mail me at babyangels84@yahoo.com  
  
**********************************************************************  
In the heat of battle she calls for her love to give her strength  
,hearing her plea he goes to her and raps her in his arms giving   
her all he has to give ,they must win no matter what the cost  
there futur depends on it,they must never give up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
serena wakes up with a start it wasn't the first time she had,had  
this dream,but still couldn't tell what it meant.but there was   
planty of time for that later,now she had to get to school or   
she would be late again.  
  
As she dashed out the door with her breakfast and lunch in hand,she  
said a quik good bye to her mother.If she didn't get there on time,it  
was detion for sure.  
  
As she was rounding the corrner she triped and fell into someone,she   
should have know with her luck it would be Darien."Hey watch where   
your going meatball head"Darien said,he wasn't to happy about being  
nocked down for the millyenth time this month."I've got to go,I'm   
late"she said picking her self up off the ground,and giving Darien a   
look the would make ice seem hot,but she didn't have the time for this   
right now.so she took of.She heard him say "That's nothing new"as she  
left,oh how she wished she could have stayed and argued with him for   
that,but if she got detion he would pay dearly.  
  
Later that day in detion,Serena was trying her best to come up with   
some way of paying Darien back for making her late for school,in the  
back of her mind she know that it wasn't his falt,she would have been  
late with or with out Darien.But she didn't care she had to much time   
to thaink and this was something that would make her feel better about  
having to be here,(Lets see,I could us a banana pill,no,don't want to  
hurt him,well not to much anyway,or maybe I could use my klutsyness  
to my advantage,thats it,yes he'll be sorry for sure.)she laughed to   
her self as she thought this......  
  
Darien felt bad for what he had said to Serena but didn't know what to  
do about it,then he had an idea,he get her some flowers and that   
should do,she'll like them and forgive him....  
  
Serena knew when he usely took his morning walk,and she was ready and   
waiting,she normaly wouldn't be up so early on a saturday,but this was   
important.she looked around the corner and just as she had expected   
there he was,and she was ready,just as she was about to do it Darien  
said her name catching her of gard and she fell into him sending the   
chocolate malt she had planed for him all over herself now she was a   
mess,and not a very happy about it ether,giving him that look again.  
Darien looked at her and couldn't help but laugh,but the look she gave   
him stoped him cold in his tracks,well it's now or never,he thought to   
himself.He looked at what was left of the flowers and decieded that just   
this he would us his powers to his advanage and he placed his right hand   
behind his back and when he brought it back out he was holding a beaghtful  
rose,he handed it to Serena and told her that he was sorry.  
Serena couldent believe what she was hearing he said he was sorry,no  
it coundn't be could it,Darien being nice,she felt like she was going to  
passout and would have if not for Darien saying something about replacing  
the malt she was wearing,"What?"was all she could say,he was acting so   
strange.  
Darien couldn't believe what he was doing why did he tell her that he   
would buy her a malt,what was he thainking.........  
"Well I thought you might like a malt to drink,becouse you seem to be wearing  
the one you had"said Darien  
"Ya,sounds fun,but I have to go home and change,so I'll meet you at the arcade,ok"replied  
serena  
Darien couldn't believe it,Serena said yes,pinch me this has to be a dream.  
***************************************************************************  



End file.
